Curious
by mysensitiveside
Summary: What happens after Cindy’s latest bad date. Femslash. Jill/Cindy. UPDATED to M for part 3.
1. Part 1: A Rescue Mission

**Title:** Curious (1/3)**  
Fandom:** Women's Murder Club**  
Pairing:** Jill/Cindy**  
Rating:** PG, for now**  
Word count:** 1,221**  
Disclaimer:** Alas, characters aren't mine.**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Summary:** What happens after Cindy's latest bad date.**  
A/N:** So, I'm still having no luck at my vague attempts to move forward on "Witness." In the meantime, here's something new! Warning: pure fluff alert!

* * *

Part 1: A Rescue Mission

Sighing, Cindy pulled out her phone and dialed. She couldn't believe that it had actually come to this, but she was running out of options. As she listened to the phone ring, she couldn't quite decide which would be worse -- the rest of the evening that awaited her if Jill didn't pick up, or the embarrassment that was sure to come if she did.

"Hey Cindy. What's up? Get yourself arrested again?"

"What?" Cindy was momentarily sidetracked with indignation. "No, I did _not_ get myself arrested again! There are _other_ things that I do with my time than get myself arrested, you know!"

"All right, all right, calm down there, tiger." Cindy could practically _hear_ the smirk on Jill's face. "Then to what do I owe the honor of your phone call?"

"Oh. Right." Cindy could feel herself blushing, and was at least glad that Jill wasn't there to see it. "Okay, I have to be quick, since I'm supposed to be in the restroom. I need you to call me back in about ten minutes and make up some excuse for why you need me to come do something important, and then I need you to come pick me up. I'd drive myself, but I've already had two drinks, and I may need to down a third in the next ten minutes, and anyway, Maggie's in the shop again."

Cindy heard what sounded like Jill choking on whatever she was drinking and then bursting out into laughter.

"Jill..." Cindy continued, extending the one syllable into a whine.

"You need me to rescue you from a bad date?" Jill asked, the amusement still easily evident in her voice.

"Yes. I know, ha-ha, it's hilarious. Now will you do it? Please?"

"Yeah, sure." Jill chuckled. "Where are you?"

"The Lexington Club. It's on-"

Jill interrupted, starting to ask, "Isn't that..." only to be interrupted by Cindy, who continued, "It's on 19th and Lexington. Got it? Okay, bye."

Cindy hung up and took a deep breath, before making her way back out towards her date.

Cindy's phone rang exactly twelve minutes later, and a mere two minutes after that, she was sliding gratefully into Jill's car.

"Oh, thank God. I've had plenty of bad dates before, but that one was _really_ bad."

Jill didn't say anything right away. Warily, Cindy turned to look at her, finding the blonde already watching her, a contemplative expression on her face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? And why are we not moving? Go, woman! Drive!"

Smirking, Jill finally pulled away from the curb. Cindy knew Jill well enough, though, to understand that she had not yet escaped the danger of the contemplative look, _especially_ when combined with the smirk. Sooner or later, Jill would share what was on her mind, and how it related to Cindy.

"So. Cindy." The smirk had expanded into a full grin at this point. It was going to be sooner, rather than later, apparently. "Isn't The Lexington Club a lesbian bar?"

Cindy felt a bright blush spread immediately across her face. "Oh. Um. Hmm." She fidgeted awkwardly in her seat, as the car stopped at a red light, and Jill turned to face her once again.

"Is it?" Cindy asked, hearing her tone rise higher than intended at the end of her question. She cleared her throat self-consciously. "You know, that might explain why there were so many women there." Cindy could only shrug and attempt a smile.

"Right, that could be a hint. Lots of women. Including your date?"

Unable to think of a way to deflect the question, Cindy just squirmed uncomfortably under Jill's gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she noticed a flash of color, so she turned to look out the windshield. "The light's green!" she proclaimed.

Jill faced forward once again. "So it is," she said, moving into the intersection.

They sat quietly for another few minutes, until Jill suddenly broke the silence, causing Cindy to jump in her seat. "Damn it, if I was Lindsay, you would have spilled all the details five minutes ago. Is that why you called me, instead of her?"

"What? No, I just..." Cindy paused, not quite sure why it was that she had chosen to call Jill. "You were the first one I thought of."

Jill visibly perked up at that, smiling proudly.

Cindy sighed resignedly. "And okay, fine. Yes. My date was female. I do that sometimes. Date females, that is. In fact? Now that I think about it? I haven't seriously dated a male since Joey DiFonzo, freshman year in college. Wow, it's really been a while."

"You dated someone named Joey DiFonzo? Did he have Italian flags coming out his ass?"

Cindy giggled, suddenly more comfortable than she'd been for the whole ride. "Shut up, he was sweet."

"And yet apparently he scared you off the male half of the species. The next time you reject a guy who wants to date you, you should tell him that it's Joey DiFonzo's fault."

Jill's teasing smile and light-hearted eyes effectively put Cindy at ease. She couldn't help but smile back. "Um, it doesn't quite work that way."

"No? Well we females _are_ pretty awesome, so I can't blame you there. Anyway," Jill continued, pulling up to the curb, "Get out of my car. I don't feel like playing chauffeur any more."

Cindy frowned in confusion, until she looked out the window and saw that they had reached Cindy's apartment. Laughing, she smacked Jill on the arm. "Damn you, Jill, I was about to launch into a rant about passive-aggressive homophobia."

Jill just smiled innocently. Cindy got out of the car and turned to say goodnight, but Jill had gotten out as well, coming around to lean casually against the side of the car.

"So, you're not freaked out?" Cindy asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding?" Jill scoffed. "We live in Gay Francisco, of course I'm not freaked out!"

"Well, thanks." Cindy stuck her hands in her pockets, feeling vaguely shy again. "Most of my coming-out experiences haven't exactly gone very well, so thanks for not freaking out. And I'll tell Claire and Lindsay at some point, too. There just never seems to be an appropriate moment for this kind of thing."

"You could always go out on more bad dates in lesbian bars and then call each of them to pick you up," Jill suggested. "But in the meantime, don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now c'mere. I feel like we've bonded, so I think we should hug."

Cindy giggled again as Jill reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me," Jill continued genuinely, pulling back from the hug, but keeping her hands on Cindy's shoulders and holding her at arm's length.

Noticing the switch in Jill's tone from teasing to sincere, Cindy could only smile at first, unsure how else to answer and feeling unexpectedly choked up. After a moment, she settled on, "Well, thanks for the ride," inwardly cringing at how lame she sounded.

With a smile and a nod of her head, Jill simply got back in her car, but didn't drive away until Cindy had reached the top step to her apartment and turned around to wave.

**TBC...**


	2. Part 2: A Surprise

**Title:** Curious (2/3)**  
Fandom:** Women's Murder Club**  
Pairing:** Jill/Cindy**  
Rating:** PG-13, I guess**  
Word count:** 1,574**  
Disclaimer:** Alas, characters aren't mine.**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Summary:** What happens after Cindy's latest bad date.**  
A/N:** So, I'm still having no luck at my vague attempts to move forward on "Witness." In the meantime, here's something new!

* * *

Part 2: A Surprise

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Jill asked as soon as the movie ended.

Cindy's blush was almost instantaneous. She had been wondering when Jill was going to bring up Cindy's newly-revealed sexual-orientation. The club had gotten together for dinner at Jill's new apartment, but Cindy was the only one left, since Claire had a husband and kids to attend to, and Lindsay had one of her scheduled long-distance phone calls with Pete.

Taking a moment to swallow her handful of popcorn, Cindy replied, "Don't you think you'd know if I had a girlfriend?"

"Well one would think so, sure, but you managed to hide the fact that you'd even be interested in having a girlfriend, so you never know. Or, well, _you_ know, obviously, so I guess it's really more like _I_ never know."

Cindy laughed lightly, idly thinking that Jill was cute when she rambled. "No, I don't have a girlfriend," she answered, as Jill reached over to grab the popcorn bowl.

"And have you had a girlfriend since I've known you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Cindy frowned at the question. "What do you mean, 'why not?'"

Jill pulled her legs up onto the couch, twisting around to fully face Cindy, who was sitting at the other end. "Well, you're an attractive girl. I'm sure there are plenty of interested females out there. So why not?"

Cindy shrugged. She wasn't interested in random hypothetical females so much as the one female in front of her, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud. "I dunno. I've been on dates, as you well know. Just...no one's clicked yet."

Jill eyed her speculatively. "Okay then, when did you have your first girlfriend?"

"Junior year in high school. And what's with the twenty questions?"

Jill smirked, and Cindy found herself thinking that her friend's expression was impossibly sexy.

"I'm interested in your lesbian lifestyle."

Once again, Cindy laughed, forcing herself to shift her gaze away from Jill's lips.

- - - - -

Cindy was at home, working on an article, when her phone started ringing. She reached over and grabbed it, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Cindy Thomas," she greeted.

"It's your turn to play chauffeur, Cindy Thomas," came the reply on the other end.

"What? Jill?" Cindy switched her attention from the computer screen in front of her to the phone.

"Yes, it's _Jill_." The attorney sounded almost offended that Cindy even had to ask. "And Denise, who is _much_ drunker than I am, by the by, has informed me that if I try to drive myself home, she's going to call Lindsay and have me arrested for driving while intoxicated. And why call a cab, when I can call you? So come pick me up."

Cindy had to try very hard not to laugh out loud. "Sure thing. Where are you?"

"Not at The Lesbian Club, unfortunately."

Cindy paused, unsure about what to make of the word 'unfortunately.' "Lexington. You mean The Lexington Club."

"Sure, close enough. But I'm _not_ there, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, one of the ADAs in the narcotics unit is moving to Seattle, so we're having a goodbye party, and there's free booze, but now I'm bored, so get your ass over here."

When Cindy pulled up in front of the function hall fifteen minutes later, the first thing that Jill said upon entering the car was, "Have I ever told you that you look cute in glasses?"

Cindy simply stared at Jill for a moment, before slowly responding, "Um, no. You haven't."

"Well I should have, because you do. Look cute, that is. But you always look cute, damn you, so no surprise there."

"Uh, thanks? You're not so bad yourself." Cindy couldn't be sure if Jill had always been this flirty, and she simply hadn't noticed, or whether all the free alcohol was to blame.

The ride back to Jill's apartment was filled largely with gossip about Jill's colleagues, but Cindy couldn't have repeated any of it if asked to, since she found herself too distracted by the generous bit of cleavage she could catch whenever she glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Cindy!"

Startled out of her daydream, Cindy became aware of the fact that Jill was staring at her.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You just drove right past my apartment!"

Cindy looked out the window, finally paying attention to where she was. "Huh? Oh. Shit, sorry."

"Jesus," Jill exclaimed, as Cindy suddenly hit the brakes and pulled a quick three-point turn. "You _suck_ as a chauffeur."

"Good thing I still have my day job, then," Cindy commented dryly as she parked Maggie.

"Well to make up for it, you have to come inside and keep me company for a while." Jill exited the car and walked straight up to her building without a backward glance, leaving Cindy no choice but to follow.

Inside the apartment, Jill waved a vague hand towards the living room, indicating (Cindy assumed) that Cindy should go there, as Jill disappeared into the kitchen. Cindy settled into the plush couch, waiting until Jill reappeared, with a beer in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. She handed the beer to Cindy before sitting in the chair opposite the couch.

"I probably shouldn't drink," Cindy said, taking the offered beer anyway. "I still have to drive myself home, after all."

"Not if I get you drunk enough to convince you to have a sleepover," Jill replied with a grin. "And either way, one beer won't kill you. I know you're little, but you can't be _that_ much of a lightweight."

So Cindy convinced herself that she _had_ to drink the beer at that point, if only to prove that her tolerance could handle it.

The problem with that, however, was that once she'd accepted the first beer, it made it easier to accept a second one, and then a third. And then Cindy could only watch, wide-eyed and seemingly forgetting to breathe, as Jill stood up and strode over to the couch, removing the empty bottle from Cindy's fingertips, and proceeding to essentially crawl into Cindy's lap.

"Um, hello," was all Cindy could seem to say.

"Hi," was Jill's breathy reply, as she leaned down and captured Cindy's lips with her own.

Cindy remained frozen to the spot, completely bewildered, until she finally moved the upper half of her body (the half that Jill wasn't straddling) sharply to the right, pulling slightly away from Jill.

"Jill! Wh- What are you _doing_?"

"Isn't it obvious? Trying to kiss you." With that, Jill leaned back in, but at the last second, Cindy moved her hand in between their lips.

"Why?" she asked against the palm of her hand, an element of panic entering her voice. She had in no way seen this coming, and had no idea what to do about it.

Sighing, Jill pulled back, but chose not to remove herself from Cindy's lap. "Oh come on. Haven't you noticed that I've wanted to kiss you for awhile, now? And I totally caught you checking me out in the car, so I know you're not completely averse to the idea."

In spite of the circumstances, Cindy couldn't help but be impressed with Jill's use of the word "averse," considering the fact that neither one of them was completely sober. Regardless, Cindy decided to ignore Jill's last sentence for the moment. "You... you've wanted to kiss me? No, I can't say that I'd picked up on that."

"Then you're blind, Cindy Thomas. But you're still hot, so I'll forgive you." Jill leaned in again, but Cindy was a bit more prepared for it this time, so she managed to shift and slide completely out from beneath Jill.

"I... I should go."

Jill sighed once again, flopping down onto the couch and then turning to look over at Cindy, who was now sitting up straight, as far to the other side of the couch as she could get.

"Wow, you really had no idea, did you? I thought I had been more obvious about it," Jill commented idly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Beneath her panic, Cindy couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jill looked in that moment, the soft light of the nearby lamp falling gently across her pale skin. Cindy swallowed audibly, finding her throat to be uncomfortably dry.

"Look," Cindy began, "I don't know what's going on. Not really. But I've _been_ a straight girl's random experiment, before. Things like that don't end well. They never end well. I don't know if you're just curious, or what, but I won't do that with you, Jill. For the sake of our friendship, and my sanity, I won't do that with you."

Cindy could only wait anxiously as Jill continued to silently gaze at her. Finally, the blonde blinked, sitting up straighter and breaking their eye contact, before shyly looking back over at her through long eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, I've..." Jill paused to run her tongue over her lips and a hand through her hair. "I've fucked this whole thing up. I shouldn't have just accosted you like that. But seriously, you've had three drinks. Just stay here tonight, okay? Will you stay if I promise not to sexually harass you?"

Cindy couldn't help but smile at Jill's choice of words. "Okay," she replied, briefly wondering if she was giving in too easily, and then deciding that she didn't quite care.

**TBC...**


	3. Part 3: A Reverse Seduction

**Title:** Curious (3/3)**  
Fandom:** Women's Murder Club**  
Pairing:** Jill/Cindy**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Word count:** 2,492**  
Disclaimer:** Alas, characters aren't mine.**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Summary:** What happens after Cindy's latest bad date.**  
A/N:** So, I'm not too sure about my smut-writing abilities, but yeah. I did it anyway.

* * *

Part 3: A Reverse-Seduction

Cindy gulped as she watched Jill slide into their booth at the diner, sitting next to Claire and opposite Cindy.

"You look nicer than usual," Claire commented as Jill sat down. "You trying to impress someone at work?"

"I always look nice!" Jill immediately protested. She caught Cindy's eye as she continued, "I did get this new outfit recently, though. You gals like it?"

Cindy could only nod in the affirmative.

She had assumed that the issue of Jill apparently wanting to kiss her would disappear once Jill was sober again, but it hadn't been that simple. Granted, Jill had been nothing but friendly (if more touchy-feely), but Cindy was still finding her restraint almost unbearably tested.

Like now, for example. Instead of paying attention to her friends' conversation, Cindy found her eyes following Jill's fingers, as they trailed up and down the column of her neck, idly scratching the smooth skin there, before lowering to play with the top (open) button of her well-tailored blouse. That button, of course, was perfectly placed at the top of Jill's chest, so that when Jill's fingers moved down to the table, Cindy's eyes did not go with them.

"Thomas!"

Cindy jumped at Lindsay's sharp tone, automatically lifting her eyes to Jill's smirking face, before turning to look at Lindsay.

"Huh? What, I'm paying attention. What?" she asked rapidly.

Lindsay simply stared at her for a moment. "Did you even hear a _word_ of what anyone just said?"

Cindy frantically searched her brain for some hint of what they had been talking about.

"Uh, yeah, of course. Two gunshot wounds to the head, found a suspect, need a warrant, but you're not totally sure about the whole thing, because it still might be the older brother." Cindy rattled off the information she had independently gathered from each of her three friends, hoping desperately that it would match the conversation.

"Sounds like you just pulled that out of your ass, but you're right," Lindsay muttered, still skeptical but apparently satisfied with Cindy's response.

Cindy took a deep breath and forced herself to follow the conversation. After a few minutes, however, her efforts were immensely impeded when she felt a soft foot run up the side of her leg under the table. Cindy nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact, and immediately blushed from head to toe.

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. Lindsay looked confused, Claire looked concerned, and Jill looked amused.

Claire was the first one to speak up. "Honey, are you okay? You look like you might be coming down with something."

"Me? No, I'm perfectly fine." Jill chose right that moment to start moving her foot again, stroking slowly up and down Cindy's calf. Cindy gritted her teeth and continued, "But I just remembered, that, um, that I have a deadline! Yeah, which means that I have an article. An article that I need to write. Right now. Because it's due. In ten minutes. Okay, this has been fun, bye!"

Cindy jumped up from the table and was half-way to the door before she realized that she had left her purse sitting next to Lindsay. So she returned to the table, grabbed the bag, smiled awkwardly, and then retreated once again to go write her imaginary article.

By the end of the week, Cindy had been similarly tortured several more times. Admittedly, Jill's actions were only slightly more demonstrative than they had been before the night when Jill kissed her. It occurred to Cindy that she may very well have been blind to the earlier hints that Jill regarded her as more than just a friend.

Being aware of what was going on only made the situation harder to deal with, though. Even if Jill wasn't trying to play footsie, she was wearing low-cut shirts, and making witty double-entendres, and touching Cindy way more than was strictly necessary.

Given her recently spastic behavior, Cindy was sure that Lindsay and Claire were fully convinced by that point that she was certifiably insane.

- - - - -

Cindy had managed to avoid being alone with Jill for a while, but her luck ran out when Jill unexpectedly stopped by her apartment one day after work.

Supposedly, Jill needed to talk with Cindy about one of the reporter's contacts at the San Francisco Municipal Railway. It was something about the streetcar system -- Cindy had no idea what Jill could possibly need to know about the streetcar system, but she seemed to have missed some of the important details that had been shared during one of the not-a-club meetings earlier that week.

Cindy had been cooking herself dinner when Jill arrived, so she was at least glad to have something other than Jill's distracting form on which to focus her attention.

The flaw in this plan soon became evident, however, as Jill walked up right behind Cindy, peering directly over her shoulder.

"What'cha makin'?" Jill asked, and Cindy felt a chill run down her spine as the attorney's warm breath slid over her ear.

"Um, it's chicken stir fry. It's got chicken, obviously, and peppers, onions, mushrooms, carrots. All kinds of good stuff. It's really easy to make, too..." Cindy continued speaking, even as she was well-aware of the fact that she was rambling.

"Cindy," Jill spoke up, raising her voice slightly above Cindy's and taking a step backwards.

The redhead immediately stopped talking, both relieved and disappointed at the increase in distance between them.

"Look at me, Cindy."

Although half of her wanted to simply run away, she couldn't stop herself from turning around and looking vaguely in Jill's direction. Her eyes focused on Jill's shoulder, however, regarding it as the safest way to look at Jill without really looking at her.

"_Look_ at me, Cindy," Jill repeated, softer this time.

Figuring that she might as well get the most out of it, Cindy finally allowed her eyes to slowly rake up and down Jill's body, feeling her heart rate climb with each passing second. Her gaze eventually settled on Jill's bright blue eyes, and the two women simply stared at each other.

"Fuck it." Unable to stand the tension any longer, Cindy reached forward and grabbed Jill by the lapels of her suit, pulling the blonde to her.

"_Finally_," Jill murmured, just before their lips crashed together.

The kiss started off rough, all lips and teeth and tongues. Cindy moved one hand around Jill's neck as the other stretched backwards to blindly turn off the stove, very nearly burning herself in the process.

Jill's hands immediately went to either side of Cindy's head, her fingertips sinking into soft hair as her palms gently tilted Cindy's face to an angle that provided her better access to the petite redhead's mouth.

Cindy couldn't help but moan, wrenching her mouth from Jill's in order to fill her oxygen-deprived lungs, when Jill pushed harder against Cindy's body, forcing a knee in between Cindy's legs and pressing her thigh upwards.

Jill's mouth lowered along Cindy's jaw line as her arms wrapped tightly around the reporter's back, one hand slipping under the hem of Cindy's shirt.

"Holy shit, you're good at this," Cindy murmured breathlessly. "Especially since you've never done this with a woman before."

Cindy felt Jill's lips move, as the blonde mumbled something against her neck, but it took Cindy's mind longer than normal to fully process the words. "Technically, I never told you that I'd never been with a woman before."

Cindy paused, her brow furrowing in slight confusion, even as Jill continued to kiss her way down Cindy's neck. "Wait. What?"

"Um, I may have lied by omission a little bit." Cindy noticed that Jill was blushing slightly, as the blonde brought her lips firmly back into contact with Cindy's.

Allowing herself to be distracted for the moment, Cindy ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Jill's neck, before she forced herself to pull back again. "You lied by omission. What does that mean?"

"It means..." Jill paused, nervously biting down on her lower lip. "It means that I'm not exactly a girl sex virgin. If you asked either Lindsay or Claire, they'd tell you that I'm bi."

Cindy simply gaped at Jill. She vaguely felt like she should be angry about such an omission, but found that she was mainly just confused.

Finally, she managed to speak. "_What_? But you were curious about the lesbian lifestyle!"

Jill simply smirked. "No," she corrected, "I do believe I told you that I was curious about _your_ lesbian lifestyle."

"Huh." Cindy ran her mind through the various conversations she'd had with the blonde. "The Lexington Club. From the very second I mentioned that name, you _knew_ it was a lesbian bar," Cindy realized, almost talking to herself. "Straight girls wouldn't have known that." Jill smiled sheepishly, silently confirming the statement.

"But..." Cindy continued, "But why didn't you just _tell_ me? Things could have been so much simpler, if I hadn't thought that you were going to have your little experiment with me and then break my heart."

Jill's expression changed somewhat, as she looked at Cindy tenderly. Cindy blushed as she realized that she had let slip that her heart was out there for the breaking.

Reaching out to lightly caress Cindy's cheek, Jill explained, "I've liked you for a while, now, Cindy Lou. And when I found out that you sometimes 'date females,' as you put it... I don't know, I just balked. Because it meant that maybe this could _actually_ happen, if I didn't screw it up, and it took me a little while to wrap my head around that."

Cindy smiled at Jill's admission. "Okay, I guess I can see that. But what about later? Especially after that night at your apartment?"

Jill's grin was almost feral as she replied, "I'll admit that I kind of liked the idea of being the sweet, innocent straight girl, seduced by the evil lesbian."

Cindy laughed. "But you're apparently not straight, and you're certainly not innocent. And anyway, _you_ seduced _me_!"

"Small details, whatever." Jill waved her hand vaguely in the air, shrugging away the discrepancies Cindy mentioned. "And it was a reverse-seduction."

"A reverse-seduction?"

"Yeah." Jill smiled. "I seduced you by making you seduce me."

Cindy paused briefly before responding, "That makes no sense."

"Sure it does! But speaking of seduction, why is it that we're still just standing around _talking_ about it?"

It was Cindy's turn to grin predatorily. "Hmm, good question."

With that, she reached up to the back of Jill's head, once again urging their lips together.

They started off slower than before, but any lingering hesitation Cindy felt soon disappeared. Deciding to take control, Cindy pressed herself against Jill's body, moving the blonde backwards until Jill's back collided with the refrigerator, sending several magnets down to the floor.

Their tongues tangled, as both pairs of hands began to explore. Jill's fingers reached between them to the buttons of Cindy's shirt, hastily working the blouse open and pushing it off the redhead's shoulders, with Jill's own shirt following soon after.

Cindy's hands couldn't keep still, trying to take in everything at once, until finally settling around Jill's silk-covered breasts. She watched Jill's eyes flutter closed as she leaned down, almost desperately sucking at the racing pulse point beneath her lips.

"Oh, God. _Cindy_." Jill's voice was low, and deep, and breathless, and any thoughts Cindy had of teasing the blonde flew right out the window.

Her fingers moved to Jill's waist, unclasping Jill's skirt and frantically pushing it to the floor. Cindy kissed Jill again, sucking on her lower lip, as her hand found the wet heat between Jill's thighs.

Jill's hips rolled against Cindy's hand as both women panted against each other, with Jill releasing these soft mewling noises, which quickly escalated to throaty moans as Jill clawed at Cindy's back and came undone around her thrusting fingers.

Cindy almost came right along with Jill, as she heard her name ripped from Jill's throat. She kept her fingers still for a moment, the rest of her body heaving, allowing Jill to come down from her high before slipping her hand free from the confines of Jill's underwear. She tried to say something, but found that she couldn't get her vocal chords to cooperate.

"Holy fuck," Jill murmured, nuzzling against Cindy's neck. Cindy smiled, figuring that just about covered it.

After another minute of simply holding each other upright, Jill continued, "As much as I now _adore_ your kitchen, think there's a bed somewhere in this joint?"

Cindy chuckled, gazing tenderly into Jill's eyes before taking the blonde's hand and leading them to the bedroom.

Any remaining clothes were soon discarded, as they settled down onto Cindy's bed. They were gentler, this time. Slower. More long looks and sweeping caresses.

Jill loomed above her, and Cindy reached her mouth up to swipe her tongue across a firm nipple as Jill's lithe fingers slid effortlessly inside her, with both women moaning at the same time. Cindy fell back against the pillows, hips arching into Jill's hand.

Cindy's eyes were shut tight, her body practically drowning in sensations, but it was one simple touch -- Jill's lips brushing ever so softly against her sweaty forehead -- that finally pushed Cindy over the edge.

- - - - -

It was around midnight when the two of them woke up to the sound of Jill's rumbling stomach. Neither one had gotten around to eating dinner that night.

Cindy laughed lightly, the sound coming from deep in her throat. She made no effort to remove herself from Jill's arms as she asked, "Are you trying to tell me that I wasn't enough to satisfy your appetite?"

Jill reached out to gently touch Cindy's chin, urging her gaze upwards. "Do I look anything but fully satisfied to you?" Jill asked with a smile.

The expression on Jill's face -- a sultry mix of contentment, sleepiness, and something approaching love -- caused Cindy's breath to hitch. She leaned forwards, pressing her lips to Jill's, luxuriating in her ability to do so.

Reluctantly, she pulled back and slid from between the sheets, smiling as Jill pouted at the loss of contact. "Wait here," she said, not bothering to attempt finding her clothes as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I come bearing cold stir fry," she declared upon her return to the bedroom, climbing back to bed with a heaping plate of food. She had forgotten forks, though, so they happily settled for using their fingers to feed each other.

"I like you like this," Cindy commented, once they were done with the food and back in each other's arms.

"Hmmm?" Jill looked at her with half-lidded eyes, lazily running a hand up and down Cindy's bare back.

"Naked. In my bed," Cindy elaborated, burrowing in a little tighter against Jill's body and deciding to give up her battle with exhaustion.

"Mmm. I like it too."

**THE END**


End file.
